


it's okay if she's more

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: “Oh my god,” Alex says softly, “you love her, don’t you?”a teeny tiny ficlet set in 2x21





	it's okay if she's more

**Author's Note:**

> my first proper foray into supercorp i hope u enjoy

When Winn tells her that there’s something wrong with Kara, Alex rushes to the medic bay before he can finish, expecting her sister to be broken and mangled. 

 

Only, she’s not there. The building is empty, all personnel deployed to protect the city from Daxamites. And honestly, Alex isn’t sure why she’s not out there either, why Kara is holed up somewhere in the DEO rather than out on the streets, fighting to get her best friend and her boyfriend back.

 

Alex finds Kara in a meeting room, pacing the length of the table faster than Alex can see.

 

“Kara, Kara,” Alex says, hoping that her sister will slow to a stop. “What’s going on? Winn said something’s wrong.”

 

Kara stops directly in front of Alex, her eyes shining with unshed tears, fear etched into her features.

 

“Everything’s wrong, Alex!” 

 

Alex is taken aback for a moment. She can’t remember the last time Kara lost control during an emergency. And she’s never seen her lose control  _ like this _ .

 

This isn’t anger, pent up and exploding. This is fear, plain and simple. Fear coursing through Kara, fear deep in her soul.

 

Alex is taken aback for a moment. And then she springs into sister mode.

 

She pulls Kara into a hug, and Kara falls into her embrace, her tears finally falling. A sob escapes her, and Alex runs a calming hand up and down her back.

 

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Alex murmurs soothingly. It may not be the best time for Kara to have an emotional breakdown, but that doesn’t matter. 

 

“I failed,” she cries into Alex’s shoulder. 

 

“The battle’s still going,” Alex tells her, “we haven’t lost yet.”

 

“Does it even matter?? I let Rhea win! She took---” Kara storms away from Alex. She picks up a chair and launches it across the room with a grunt of frustration. Alex watches her sister with a furrowed brow, watches as Kara runs a hand through her hair, as she begins pacing again.

 

And then realisation washes over her: Kara’s upset that Mon El went with his mother.

 

“We’ll work it out, Kara. You can’t lose hope.”

 

“What’s the point of these powers if I can’t protect the people that matter? If I can’t--”

 

“Mon El knows what he’s doing,” Alex reasons, “he’s a big boy.”

 

“Who  _ cares _ about Mon El?” Kara screams. Her hands ball in fists by her side, and she has a wild look in her eye, one that Alex has never seen before. 

 

“Then who?” she asks, confused. 

 

“Lena!” Kara cries, her voice raw. “She took Lena and I couldn’t protect her! She needed me, she needed me and I wasn’t there, Alex!”

 

And suddenly everything falls into place. Every lunch date, every late night call. The way Kara smiled every time she spoke about Lena. 

 

“Oh my god,” Alex says softly, “you love her, don’t you?”

 

Kara’s bottom lip quivers, and fresh tears fall. She looks at Alex like she wants to tell her everything, about why she’s this upset. But Alex knows she won’t be able to.

 

“She’s my best friend,” Kara whispers, more unconvincing than she’s ever been. 

 

“It’s okay if she’s more,” Alex tells her. “It’s more than okay. It’s amazing and beautiful and so totally incredibly okay.”

 

“But I lost her,” she says so softly Alex can barely hear. 

 

“Then we’ll go together, and we’ll get her back,” Alex promises. She walks further into the room, putting her hands on Kara’s shoulder, and she makes sure Kara looks into her eyes before she keeps talking. “I won’t let you lose her, Kara.”

 

Kara takes a shaky breath, and nods imperceptibly.

 

“You’ll stay with me?” she asks, and Alex is reminded all at once of the little girl dropped on her front doorstep all those years ago, the little girl she’d still do absolutely anything for.

 

“Forever,” Alex promises, and then she smiles, wiping a tear from her sister’s cheek. “Now let’s go get your girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me over at murdershegoat on tumblr i cant promise a good time but it's pretty fun


End file.
